The subject invention relates to an improved carbon dioxide welding gun, and more particularly to a welding rod guide which is constructed and arranged to provide a twopiece bushing which is easily and quickly removed or assembled into operative condition.
The welding rod guide in prior art carbon welding guns is arranged in a protective casing of the welding gun. Due to the fact that prior art guides utilize a flat orifice, carbon residues may accumulate around the tip ends of the guides during a welding operation. Further, high temperatures resulting from the welding operation may reduce the hardness of such prior art copper composition guides so that the orifice of such guides may be enlarged while the welding rod is penetrating through the central passage of the guide. Therefore, the guides of conventional welding guns must be replaced in a matter of hours during continuous welding operationgs. Due to these reasons, the guides of such prior art carbon dioxide welding guns are not overly practical and provide a less economical effect to the user when taken with respect to the subject invention concept system.
Still further, in the replacement of prior art guides the outer protective casing must be initially detached and then the connector beyond the cable must be loosened to allow the inner welding guide to be removed for replacement. This is very complicated procedure which is time consuming and increases the welding process costs.
With respect to the aforementioned inconveniences and disadvantages. The subject system provides an improved carbon dioxide welding gun which provides an efficient operation and performance criteria.
The main object of the subject invention is to provide an improved carbon dioxide welding gun which prevents accumulation of carbon residues and extends the service life of the welding gun. Additionally, there is provided a two-piece bushing mechanism to interface with the welding guide so that the welding guide may be detached or set up into operative condition in an efficient manner.